Confrontation with a Leader
On a lonely island, there was nothing but mountains that pierced the heavens and was home to millions of "extinct species". Anyone who entered the island could see hundreds of pterodactyls flying in the skies and in some parts of the mountains, where vast plains lied, hundreds of Spinosaurus were fighting each other. This mountain was home to many water dinosaurs, flying dinosaurs and land dinosaurs. However, there were two of the most deadliest creatures in these mountains, the tyrannosaurus in the center of the island and a huge fire breathing dragon inside the mountains. It was deadly for anyone to go inside this island, even Shinobi, mainly because these dinosaurs were immune to the Chakra based abilities of Shinobi, but for unknown reasons. Through this dangerous island, Ameshizu Uchiha makes his way around unnoticed, making use of stealth techniques taught to him during his time in the ANBU to go around Dinosaur-infested planes without being detected. Much to his inconvenience, Ameshizu was tasked with a mission to find a special chakra artifact located on the island. Despite his expert tracking skills and the years of blood-shed experience he faced on battle and mission fields, he has spent nearly an entire week searching for the damned object - seeing no avail throughout each day of searching. If it weren't for the loyalty he swore to his village, he would have given up a long time ago. "Damn... Where is this artifact? I've been searching for days.." His patience was reaching the end of its rope, and his temper was only a penny away from leaking off the top-rim of his head. He quietly headed into the forest and mindfully made his way from tree top to tree top. For an hour packed with continuous hide and seeking, he scanned every nook and cranny he could possibly shoe on - still not meeting the sight of relief; at this point, Ameshizu has grown hopeless, and was only a hair away from evacuating the island in the frenzy of his internal distraught. "Where could this piece of garbage be?", he thought to himself. Originally, Ameshizu hesitated to make use of his Wolves in fears that the island's recluse dinosaurs may deem him a target due to the technique's flashiness. But at this point, his lack of patience forced him to go through with the plan. Ameshizu took a sharp bite of his thumb (drawing some blood), and weaved the boar hand seal, followed by dog, then succeeded by bird, and so on with monkey - and finally concluded the sequence with ram - followed by a palm-slam to the floor with a resulting cloud of smoke erupting from a space-time diagram. His chakra build-up brought forth a group of wolves, and in the heat of it all, he exclaimed: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Each wolf seemed to be of a snowy breed; their cloaks of fur faded into a dark-grey-to-white gradient as one's sights headed down from their backs and over to their paws. Inevitably, Ameshizu caught the attention of a few land-grade dinosaurs in which their appetites suddenly grew a lust for meat - leaving the Uchiha with little option but to drop the picture, conduct a simple escaping technique, and leave the wolves to their job. Ameshizu made it out in the nick' of time, and the wolves scurried away in a pack. The alpha, whose mouth grasps the picture, leads them on through the island. "Damn..." If Ameshizu managed to conduct their instructions with hand signals, they'd be able to complete their task with greater precision. This is a price to pay for being hasty. Through the commotion that was just caused, a man secretly followed Ameshizu in hopes of finding what he seeks. In his left pocket, there was a blue diamond that at first emitted chakra in its chambers in the dragon's den. He needed to wait for the dragon to leave its den in order to enter and take the diamond. Luckily, the dragon didn't return until after he had already stolen the artifact. He approached Ameshizu but with much caution. He did not want her to take the artifact without first giving him what he has been seeking this past week. "Why hello there! It seems as if you caused quite the commotion, but luckily you survived. This island here is an ancient one as you can tell, there is no solid reason why the dragons can not be defeated by chakra based abilities. Could it be because of the environment, the body or the genetics of these dinosaurs? No, it's neither of them. This land holds a sacred artifact that preserved the dinosaurs' race. The artifact I'm referring to is right here." He took the artifact out of his pocket and showed it to Ameshizu. The blue diamond sparkled when hit by the rays of the sun, yet no chakra was emitted from it. Ameshizu had observed this occurrence one too many times while in the ANBU, and just at the simple sight of it, he grew frustrated as a result of his not being able to guess this what was behind his entire hide N' seek game: a villain looking for some sort of loyalty and subordination. The Uchiha felt as if his time had been wasted, and he activated three tomoe in both his Sharingan upon facing his pursuer. While it wouldn't seem like so, he had already begun to analyze his body language and movements with the infamous dōjutsu. Ameshizu was obviously angered. Because he is using his Sharingan to boost his guard, it might appear as if he's predicting the future in a possible future battle thanks to the added perception and discernment it grants its wielder. "... What do you want?" Above all, he eyed the blue artifact. Its shining aura tempted him to go in for an ambush - but doing so would be greatly unwise. Who knows what this opponent as up his sleeve? Left with no other option, he decided to take things slow - and he started by observing his target's chakra levels. The process brought forth genuine amazement: his challenger's chakra levels were so staggering that the most simple contemplation of it was almost intimidating; it was almost as if different entities were present in the man. The young, blond Uchiha, gathers his emotions and ponders as he stands still before the mysterious shinobi: "Calm down, Ameshizu... You already have the advantage. You've gathered quite a lot of information with just a glance." All the while, Ameshizu appeared perfectly calm on the outside - and in reality, only seconds have passed. "You're going to have to hand that artifact over," he spoke sternly. As he confronted the shinobi, his wolf-summonings lingered through the outskirs of the scenery - slowly encircling the two with a murderous intent directed towards the one holding the chakra crystal. Taruto smiled as a response to Ameshizu's demand. Taruto looked at the wolves and asked, "You're hungry, aren't you? Don't worry, I brought some food along, but first you need to have your master let me feed you." He said in in such a calm and nice tone, it almost seemed as if Taruto was no threat and he was as nice as a cozy blanket a child used whenever there is a "monster" in the closet, or the teddy bear to use whenever a child was scared to go somewhere alone. His voice made it seems as if it was okay to let your guard down and just become friends. No sign of anger or evilness can be found in his voice when he spoke to the wolves. Taruto then looked at Ameshizu and said, "You know, wolves are such nice creatures. They may seem mean at first, but if you treat them right, you may even have them as a friend. But you already know that, considering you're their master. It's only reasonable because they look like they want to kill me, not you. Either you're their master, or they hate me." Taruto then looked at the wolves and with a smile, asked, "So, what is it? Is the one standing next to me your master or do you just hate me?" It may not have seemed like it at first, but Taruto was actually just ignoring the demand of Ameshizu. However, he made it seem where he only cared about wolves and put them first instead of his own safety. Of course, the artifact that he held was very valuable, so Ameshizu attacking him would be reckless. Now, Taruto only wanted to wait for a response from not only the wolves, but also Ameshizu. What will his potential opponent come up with? Are there any hidden plans or tricks? Taruto wanted to know all that information. Though his cool is maintained, and though he may appear in control and stable in person, Ameshizu is actually carefully observing his opponent with his ocular blood-line limit. Through body language alone, and by detecting only the slightest muscle contractions in his body through his use of the Sharingan, he'd catch onto Taruto's thought process and intentions with intuitive insight. Within that instant, Ameshizu recognized that his nice-guy act was a hoax by monitoring alterations in his heartbeat like a lie detector, deeming Taruto nothing but a thief and a potential threat to Konohagakure on a secret-operative level. He knew his place - and if he did not, he surely will. All this income of information seemed to surge through Ameshizu's mind in ecstatic ways within just milliseconds. The copy-wheel eye's perceptive abilities are nothing to be reckoned with - those which allowed him to utilize this supernatural information to read into Taruto's mind in voice aloud, making it seem as if he were predicting the future, and at the same time, tapping into his thoughts: "Are there any plans or tricks? What potential lies within this person?" Of course, the fact remains that Taruto looked at Ameshizu. Eye contact was unmistakably made, and the blonde Uchiha took advantage of this by instantly vexing the thief with a genjutsu - which took on the appearance of his weaving of random hand-seals to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique as he mouthed his opponent's thoughts - all the while the real Ameshizu stood behind him, knowing his opponent's senses were being tampered with. He simply stood there, slowly unsheathing his katana blade to make a strike from behind at the correct time. Thanks to Ameshizu's clever use of the Sharingan's abilities, from Taruto's perspective, it may seem that an illusion was never cast in the first place. He might just perceive Ameshizu's apparition firing a large fireball at him. Ameshizu's ocular abilities are eclectic. Genjutsu is a specialty of his, and because his timing and skill is precise, Taruto will most definitely feel a great sensation of heat headed his way. All at the cost of minimal chakra. Taruto, not yet knowing he was even in a Genjutsu, decided to activate the Sharingan himself in order engage in a battle of eyes with him, and hoping to see if this attack was only a mere Genjutsu. He noticed the Sharingan when he looked at his opponent's eyes, so he wouldn't be surprised. However, upon activating the Sharingan and viewing his opponent, he noticed a strange chakra flow in his opponent. It was irregular, not a regular flow of chakra. Upon seeing this, he finally realized that he was under some short of Genjutsu. It was like he was in a riddle, a riddle that once solved, the irregular flow of chakra will be noticed. The answer to the riddle was his Sharingan and if he didn't answer it within a time limit, then dark clouds would have covered his head and rain will wash down on his body. Once he realized he was in a Genjutsu, with the powers of his Sharingan, he was able to escape it. When he escaped it, he quickly deactivated his Sharingan, turned around and back flipped to increase the distance between him and his opponent. This time, instead of looking directly at his opponent's eyes, he was looking directly at his hands. He would want to look directly at his opponent's hands to avoid eye contact and yet, watch for any signs that he is going to activate a jutsu of some kind. He smiled and said, "My, you were real quick. I never even noticed you moving behind me. If you're that fast, then I'm going to have just be quicker than you." Taruto was not confident that he would win nor that he would lose. He was neutral, he only wanted to go with the flow. "It seems you don't care what happens to the artifact, oh well." He said with a grin. Yet, unfortunately for Taruto, since Ameshizu was already behind him, a back-flip would do little to avoid Ameshizu's attack: that which he advanced into by lunging his blade at his back the very moment his illusion was dispelled. He'd remain aloof as the peak of his blade headed for his body, hoping to draw streaks of blood throughout its metal back in his continuous analysis of his target's movements. Because the Sharingan is just that perceptive, the timing of his lunge was punctual: Taruto's slight movements were being calculated and digitized from the get-go. "A bit too slow." A merciless snake, Ameshizu, in his ANBU-grade cold blooded esteem, should he succeed, would grab the hilt of his katana with both hands and vigorously swipe his blade to the side and downwards in a diagonal motion from Taruto's right lung - slashing through flesh until his blade meets pure air, breathing after a mid-bifurcation of Taruto's body. Mind you - Ameshizu is oblivious to the fact Taruto even has a Sharingan because of where he's positioned (directly behind him). Eye contact was only made prior to his opponent's activation of the Sharingan, in other words, the instant Ameshizu imposed upon him a skillful genjutsu. His guard remains affluent. In an island packed with strange creatures, one can never be too vigilant. With no counter action for this sudden move, Taruto can only stand there helplessly as the blade goes through his body. It was then that the artifact fell off his hand and fell to the ground, but shattering. Whether it was a real one or a fake, it was impossible to tell now. Ameshizu swiped his blade to the side, cutting through air and ridding its fine metal of any blood. He'd look upon the shattered artifact with dismay, and upon sheathing his sword, he decided to leave the island on accounts of enemy attack. END